WantNeed
by mishy-mo
Summary: House takes a chance at using Cameron as a distraction at the end of the monster trucks rally. How will Cameron react and what will happen next? House/Cameron. Now definitely M.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've always thought that the woman Cameron became in season 3 would have been irresistible to House in season 1 so that's kind of the premise of this story. Monster Trucks rally, House chances his arm about making Cameron his distraction rather than obtaining hookers in the next ep and Cameron has the personality that she would have in season 3. This has been sitting in the wings a while. I've got two chapters, a bit of a third and a plan for the fourth (and possibly fifth). I sincerely hope that posting and seeing what you guys think will help my muse get back to work and try to complete it soon. "Want/Need" is a working title and may be subject to change. Enjoy!

* * *

'Race you to the car.'

He chucked and hobbled after her.

The show had long since been over, their VIP tickets letting them hang around backstage to see the trucks up close so, as they stepped out into the parking lot, it was no surprise to find the place was almost entirely empty but for a few remaining cars.

She leaned against the trunk of the car, smiling at him as he limped towards to her.

God, she's beautiful.

Where the hell had that thought come from?

It wouldn't have happened if she wasn't here, if Wilson hadn't ditched him for dinner with Stacy. Something dangerous in him flared up at the thought, but it died down again as his gaze settled on Cameron's wide winning smile.

He moved closer.

Visually, she was a good distraction. Maybe she would be interested in distracting him in another capacity too.

She was still smiling as he came to a stop in front of her. He the corner of his mouth twitched upwards just as he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

He could feel her shock, feel her tense beneath his fingers but even so, she leaned into his kiss rather than away from it. After a few moments she drew away, her hand at the centre of his chest to keep him from following her.

'I thought this wasn't a date.' she asked staring up at him quizically.

'It still isn't.' he stated, though his palm was still delicately cupping her cheek.

'Then what is this?'

He sighed gently, his hand now moving from her jaw. He looked down at his cane thumping against the ground.

'I need a distraction.' he said honestly, 'You're attractive and I'm enjoying myself.'

He watched as she drew her lower lip into her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.

House imagined biting on that lip himself, the thought making his fingers twitch.

'Fine.' she said finally, smoothing her hands up over his chest.

House leaned back and stared down at her.

'You're okay with that?'

'Yeah.'

'Why?' he asked in a deep serious voice.

She shrugged. 'I find you attractive, I think you're sexy. I enjoyed kissing you. I want to kiss you again.'

'But... I'm using you.' he said still confused.

'And I'm using you. Why can't we both get something out of it?'

He stared into her eyes, looking for doubts, looking for anything that might suggest that this was as bad an idea as he thought it was but he only saw curiosity and a glint of something close to mischief but not million miles way from desire.

Lifting his right arm up, he set his cane over the trunk then grabbed her by the hips and set her on the car with ease.

She smiled setting her heels on the fender, her knees spreading wide allowing him to nestle his hips between her thighs and rest his weight against the car, relieving the some of pressure in his thigh.

Cameron slid her arms up around his neck and tilted her head, waiting.

He regarded her carefully, searching one last time for any reason not to proceed, but relaxed confidence roll off her in waves.

She really was a wonderfully beautiful creature.

House pressed his lips to hers and kissed her thoroughly, all thoughts of Wilson and Stacy sharing dinner banished from his mind as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

Lights flashed in their direction and a horn sounded and a stranger yelled, 'Get a room!'

They drew apart slowly, arms still wrapped tight around the other.

'We should go.' Cameron murmured. She shivered violently only now realising the chill in the air.

He nodded and moved away from her to slide into the drivers seat of the car.

She waited a moment, running her tongue along her lips before following him into the vehicle.

They drove back in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable by any means, it simply was.

He drew up outside her home and pulled on the parking break.

Cameron looked over at him to find that he was watching her.

Coffee was her first thought. She was just about to ask him up for coffee before she realised that being veiled in her wants was most definitely not going to work in this set up.

So she finally settled on asking him, 'Want to come in and make out some more?'

He answered her by shutting off the engine and getting out the car.

She didn't say another word as she headed up the stairs, stepped inside her apartment and removed her jacket; the door left open as she fetched a glass of water, waiting for him to slowly make his way up the stairs.

Hearing the door shut, she headed back into the living room.

She watches as he takes off his jacket, setting it over the back of an armchair along with his cane.

She doesn't offer to put away his jacket, it would be too much like he's staying.

He takes a seat in the centre of her sofa, making himself comfortable.

'Come here.' he murmured.

It has to be the quietest she's ever heard him speak, he's not looked at her once since entering her apartment but still he knows she's there, knows she's close enough to hear his whispered command.

She sets her glass of water on the coffee table and comes to stand in front of him.

Their eyes meet.

In the light, they were more uncertain, awkward.

He held out his hand, the meaning clear.

With extreme care, she straddled his lap careful to keep her weight from his thigh. She shivered feeling his warm hands on her hips, pulling her closer, letting her know how much pressure he wanted.

House watched her reactions closely. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted him; her pupils were dilated, her skin flushed, her breathing short. This wasn't some sort of power play, a chance to manipulate him. She genuinely wanted him and he liked it.

He smirked.

Cameron rolled her eyes, before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

An indeterminable amount of time passed and House felt Cameron's thigh muscles trembling beneath his wandering hands.

'I think...' she started.

'Lie down.' he ordered.

Her gaze flickered between his eyes, the intensity she saw there coupled with the feeling of his erection straining against his pants didn't really give her any option. Plus, she wanted to feel the weight of him over her, wanted to know what he would do when he had more control.

She stood with some difficulty, heat pulsing through her thigh muscles in protest.

House moved to the far end of the couch.

She sat and removed her shoes, trying not to show her hurry.

All the while House sat patiently, observing her in a way he rarely allowed himself to do at work; taking in the sight of her long delicate digits, trim hips and subtle curves.

Her eyes met his as she slowly lowered herself down on the cushions. He followed her carefully, moving her left leg against the back of the couch so he could settle against her hips once more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her body up into his. She groaned feeling him settle even deeper between her thighs.

'Enjoying this?' He said gripping her hip with his left hand, encouraging her body to curl closer to him.

'You certainly are, so why shouldn't I?' she breathed, going one further and bringing her legs up around his body.

He grunted dropping his head to her shoulder.

She was briefly concerned that she'd hurt him, the grip of her legs loosened briefly but as his lips began working on her neck, his hand gripped her ass and his hips ground down on hers she was reassured and gripped him harder, taking the lobe of his ear roughly between her lips.

* * *

His hand was beneath her shirt exploring up and up, she broke the kiss the instant his fingers brushed the material of her bra. It wasn't that she didn't want him to keep going... it's just that wasn't what they'd agreed.

'Second base wasn't on the table.'

He raised his upper body, his hips still connected deliciously with hers and stared down at her.

'You're stopping this because we didn't hash out all the details?'

'We said making out. Second base is not making out.'

'It is for me.'

'It's not happening. Not tonight.'

'Not tonight? You think this will happen again?'

She shrugged. 'We've both had fun. You'll always need distractions. And unless you do something to really piss me off I think I'll always to be attracted to you.'

'We'll see.' He said drawing back from her to sit at the opposite end of the couch, adjusting himself and fixing his rumpled shirt.

She swung her legs over the edge of the couch and ran her hands through her mussed hair before tracing her fingertips over her lips. She could still taste him, her chin was raw from the constant brush of his stubble but she didn't care. There was a wide and comfortable smile on her lips as she looked over at him.

Now looking his usual dishevelled self, there was nothing to give away the fact that they had been making out for nearly an hour. That is, except for the mildly upturned corners of his mouth and persistent warmth in his mischievous eyes.

'Guess I'll see you tomorrow.' She said standing.

'There's no guessing about it. I'll be at work and so will you if you want to stay in a job.' he said pulling himself up and grabbing his stuff.

She laughed a little and opened the door for him, leaning against it, arms crossed as she watched him shrug on his jacket.

'The monster trucks were fun.' She said as he stood toe-to-toe with her.

'More fun than what happened after?' He asked with a smug grin.

'It was all fun, House.'

He tilted his head and fixed his collar beneath his jacket. 'Still gonna call me House after making out for an hour?'

'For now. Might be different after second base.'

'Goodnight, Cameron.' he murmured with a gentle tip of his chin.

'Goodnight, House.' she whispered.

* * *

Please let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chase and Foreman where doing tests on their latest patient and Cameron sat at her desk catching up on the backlog of paperwork for House's clinic hours. It had been a little over a week since the monster truck show. House had watched her like a hawk, checking for any changes in her behaviour towards him, towards her work but there was nothing. Business as usual.

Well, besides the fact that he was watching her so closely; sometimes he would almost be able to feel her skin beneath his palm, her hips against his and her scent filling his body. It was distracting, a good kind of distraction, but still not enough to quell his curiosity about Wilson and Stacy's dinner. He needed more.

'Dinner?' he'd asked leaning in the doorway to his office.

'Do you actually want dinner or are we talking second base here?' she answered not looking up from her work.

'We both have to eat, no reason why we can't do that in the same place. Take out at my place, for instance.'

'Then second base?' she enquired.

'Yes.'

'What kind of take out?'

'Thai?'

She nodded. 'Eight, okay?'

'See you later.'

And just like that, he had secured their second non-date.

* * *

She arrived promptly and knocked twice on his door.

'Hey.' he murmured, holding the door open for her. 'Dinner should be about 20 minutes.'

He closed the door behind her.

'How much was it?' she asked taking out a couple of notes from her pocket.

'You going to pay for the beer I'm going to give you too?'

'If you want.'

He nodded, appreciating her business like candour.

'Twenty should cover it.' he answered.

She handed him over a twenty dollar bill before shucking her jacket which he took from her and promptly tossed on the table at the end of the couch.

'So, what's you're idea of second base?' she asked as she started removing her boots too.

House frowned, 'Breasts, tits, hooters, fun bags.' he rattled off a little irate.

'Yes, but what specifically do you want to do with them? Over shirt? Under shirt, over bra? How naked do I get? And what do I get in return?'

'You mean me motorboarding your cleavage isn't going to do anything for you?' he growled, her manner now suddenly grating.

'I guess we'll figure it out.' she murmured as she rolled her eyes then grabbed the hem of her shirt whipping it over her head. By the time her curls settled back down on her shoulders he was in front of her, a dark and intense look on his face.

Her shirt lay in a forgotten pool on the floor.

'Distraction enough?' she asked.

'No.' he said watching as his fingertips smoothed over her taught stomach that quivered beneath his touch. He pulled her hips to his with his left while his right hand smoothed up to cup and massage her small firm breast in his large palm. Her increasingly perky nipple soon making it's presence felt to his sensitive hand. Unable to resist it's pull he leaned down, taking in the nipple and the cloth that covered it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

Cameron gasped loudly, her hands fisting in his hair.

He just had to be so god-damned talented at everything, didn't he?

Madonna got it right. Well, half right. She did feel like a virgin, touched for the very first time and everything that goes with it. But she also felt like a woman; she felt empowered by his touch, confidence building with each passing second.

'House.' she murmured.

'Still House, huh?'

She growled cupping his jaw and bringing his mouth up to hers. The touch was fierce and wanting. She was bent back beneath him, logic would suggest that they could topple to the floor at any moment but his hold on her was entire. She was going no where.

There was a loud knock at the door.

Their lips came apart with a loud smacking sound.

'Miss me?' he asked cockily, checking she was sure on her feet before plucking her shirt from the floor and holding it out to her.

'I've seen you everyday the past week.' she replied, pulling it back over her head

'Let me rephrase, have you missed my tongue in your mouth?' he said making his way to the door.

'I've got a taste for it now.' she shot over her shoulder making her way to his kitchen.

He had to admit, she had a point there.

He sucked his tongue as he swapped a bag of Thai food for a couple of bills. His body was still thrumming with the rush of endorphins released from kissing her, having her half naked in his arms. He'd gotten a taste and it wasn't unlike the feeling of throwing a Vicodin down his gullet.

The hiss of a beer opening shook him from his train of thought.

He closed the door then made his way to the couch and began unpacking the food.

His spine tingled and warmth spread over through his body as she took a seat next to him, her arm brushing his, the foot she'd tucked beneath her knee pressed gently against his thigh. In the past week, he hadn't had any sort of reaction to this kind of proximity to her, at work it was just all business, but a single heated kiss in his apartment and the promise of more to come, made everything in him become tuned into her.

'So, what have we got?' she said leaning closer still and setting two beers on the table.

'Chicken Panang, Beef stir fry, Stewed pork. There's noodles, egg rolls and coconut rice too.'

'No way we're finishing all this.'

'It'll do my dinner tomorrow night, too.'

She nodded. 'Which one are you going for first?'

'Beef.' He said picking up the right box and a pair of chopsticks.

She copied his motions grabbing the pork instead.

After a few mouthfuls eaten in silence she asks. 'What Thai place did you get this from?'

'Jay's.'

'It's really good.'

He nodded in reply.

She leaned deeper into the cushions and glanced over at him.

'Worrying about what I want in return?' she asked.

'Ha. You seemed to be getting enough from it earlier.'

'How can you be sure?' she shot back.

'We'd need to go past second base to check but that's not on the table now is it?' he said smirking over at her.

'No... no it's not.'

House leaned over and dipped his chopsticks into her stewed pork.

'Wanna swap?' she asked angling the box towards him to better aid his thievery.

'Depends.' He said before lifting a sample of the meal up to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before settling back down holding his own meal closer. 'Nope, I'm good.'

'Yours can't be that much better.' Cameron said leaning over a little peeking into the box.

'It is.' he grumbled, through a mouthful of meat.

'Can I try?' She asked extending her chopsticks in the direction of his dinner.

'No.' he responded childishly and held the box further away.

'Aw come on.' She said leaning on him trying to reach the tempting beef stir fry.

'Hey!'

She set down the pork in order to go for a more full on assault; untucking her leg and straddling him carefully.

'And just what do you think you're doing?' he asked still holding the take out box well out of her reach.

'Distracting you,' she said carefully lowering her hips against his, then leaning closer and whispering against his ear, 'Isn't that what you want?' she took his earlobe briefly into her mouth. 'What you need?'

He groaned softly, his body leaning into hers.

'I wanted to eat.'

'Hmm,' she said, her mouth traversing his neck. 'You _wanted_ to eat... but what about now?'

God, she was good. All he could think about was peeling off her shirt and bra to get his fill of those breasts that were so tantalisingly close.

Wrapping his free arm around her, he leaned forward and set down the takeaway box on the coffee table. Both hands we now free to roam, smoothing along her thighs and then gripping her ass. He held her tightly as he ground his hips up against her warm soft body.

'Take off your shirt.' he groaned.

She arched her back to give her enough room to remove her top, it disappeared quickly before she reached back for the clasp of her bra. She looked down into his intense blue eyes, his thumbs were sweeping across the very tops of her thighs sending pleasurable shocks to her core that was nestled firmly against the bulge in his pants.

She's perfect, he thought as that lace barrier was tossed to the floor and his prize revealed. He glided his hands up her body to grip her waist as he hunched forward. His gaze flicked briefly upwards as he took the first rosy peak into his mouth. He took great pleasure watching her eyes flutter closed and mouth open in a silent gasp, before he set to work; eagerly teasing and tasting the newly exposed flesh.

Cameron soon regretted ruling out third base. Hell, she was so damned turned on that there was little more she wanted to do than take him deep into her body right then and there. She didn't dare mention this to him but her body communicated her thoughts ardently as she curled around him; thighs squeezing around his hips, hands gripping his hair tightly.

'Fuck.' he growled in the valley of her breasts, his head resting on her chest as he panted against her warm skin.

Her body changed instantly.

She relaxed her thighs grip on his hips and lifted a little more pressure from his lap.

But the grip of her fingers in his hair increased, pulling his head back so she could connect her lips with his in a searing hot kiss.

If it had been his leg that had made him utter the expletive, he's sure he wouldn't have cared the instant her tongue thrust into his mouth. But it was all consuming fire in his belly that made him curse, and with that, the feather light brushes of her pants against his jeans coupled with the onslaught of her tongue just made it worse.

Better.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Horrifically wonderful.

With a loud grunt he pressed his tongue against hers, fighting for dominance whilst one arm circled her waist to stop her from moving, the other on her shoulder pulling her down on him as hard as he dared.

When Cameron gasped for air, House returned to the business of studying her breasts, taking the other nipple into his mouth while his hand attended to the other fleshy mound.

'Fuck me.' she breathed overwhelmed with sensation.

He rolled her nipple between his teeth and tongue before answering. 'Not on the table, remember?'

'The bed would be more comfortable.' she shot back not missing a beat.

He grinned and laughed softly against her breast.

Cameron's lips spread into a wide smile feeling his laugh reverberate through her body.

They looked at each other, eyes warm and grins wide.

Looking up at her he was astonished.

Astounded at how much fun he was having.

Amazed at how relaxed she was.

Awed by her beauty.

'You're over dressed.' she said softly, her fingers teasing the hem of his shirt, trimmed nails scraping across his belly.

He rolled his eyes, reluctantly moving his arms from around her so she could pull off his shirt. Still, the thought of skin on skin, those soft curves pressed against him as they made out... it was a pretty damned good idea.

House watched her eyes scan his form appreciatively, her fingers trailing on over his biceps.

'You gonna ask if I work out?' he asked his hands settling on her hips once more.

She smiled at him, 'Wouldn't you rather I stroked something other than your ego?' she responded shifting her hips purposefully against his.

'You're a smart woman, I'm sure you can do both.'

'I think I stroke your ego enough at work, _this._' she ground down on him with a little more enthusiasm for effect, 'This is something else.'

His eyes closed, a hiss escaped him and his grip became tighter on her hips.

She leaned forward slowly, her warmth spreading over him, skin pressed against skin, until her lips brushed his ear.

'Don't you think so, Greg?'

He grinned again, 'Yes I do, Allison.'

She giggled, but it was a low and sexy rumble that shivered down his spine, sending a jolt to his groin. Overcome with a sudden need for her, he turned his head catching her lower lip between his teeth.

She moaned loudly leaning in instead of pulling away, unable to resist him, drawn in like a comet to the gravity of the sun.

Or maybe a star pulled into a black hole.

There was no escaping him.

* * *

The evening disappeared in a haze of fierce kisses, interspersed with occasional bites of rapidly cooling Thai food, a couple of trips to the restroom and two Vicodin taking a turn sliding down House's throat instead of Cameron's tongue.

'This was fun.' She murmured, glancing at the clock.

'It _is_ fun.' he replied against her throat, his meaning clear.

'I have to go. I've got clinic duty at 8 tomorrow morning.'

House groaned lifting his body carefully from hers, still hovering above her.

Her gaze drifted over his form, he was so close and yet so far away. His body had been pressed against her for hours and she still wanted more.

'You want to go now?' he asked.

'Of course I don't _want_ to go, I have to go if I'm going to make it into work on time tomorrow.'

'You could be just a little late.' he said dropping feather light kisses across her collarbone.

'Someone might start asking questions and I'm a terrible liar.'

'That's true, you are an awful liar.' He said before gently sucking one of her nipples.

'House.'

He sighed loudly, raised his head and fixed her with a wary look before moving back from her to sit at the other end of the couch. 'Fine.' he mumbled, resting his chin on his hand.

'Aw come on, don't be like that.' she said crawling over to him. 'Next time, if there is a next time, we'll discuss what time we'll finish up at before we start.'

'Seems like a good idea.' he said glancing at her, a small smile on his lips.

She quirked her eyebrow leaning in and brushing her lips with his in a soft, chaste kiss. 'I've been known to have one or two.' she stated hopping from the couch and searching for her bra and shirt.

House watched her from the corner of his eye, sighing softly as her beautiful body disappeared beneath her clothes.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' She said heading for the door, jacket in hand.

'Don't suppose you mind doing my clinic hours in the morning too?' he said tipping his head back on the sofa and looking up at her.

'Bring me coffee and I'll think about it.' she shot back with a grin before disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long. It came in fits and starts. I know you folks have been waiting for this so I've posted as soon as it's done. Apologies for any errors or if there is any issues with the 'flow'. Hope y'all enjoy it. Please do let me know your thoughts.

* * *

This time he waited just 4 days before calling her around again.

He opened the door, welcoming her inside along with the pizza boxes in her arms.

'Will $20 cover it?'

'Yeah, that'll work.' she replied making her way straight to the couch. She shucking her jacket and boots then quickly ripped open the pizza boxes, tucking into a slice before he could make it back from the kitchen with a couple of beers.

His eyebrows raised at the sight. 'Hungry?'

'Starving. I didn't get a chance to grab lunch today.'

'Why?'

'Mmm.' she hummed, to acknowledge his question but took her sweet time chewing and swallowing. 'I wanted to catch up on clinic hours.'

'So you can't use an early shift at the clinic as an excuse to escape later?' he teased.

Cameron rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, plus they were busy and Rollins called in sick. Dr Cuddy said I could pick up his hours today and take a few of next week.'

'You're such a goodie two shoes. Doesn't it get boring?'

'Going to the clinic stopped me from being bored. Unlike you, I don't have tenure so I can't sit and watch TV in my office all day. Besides, I can't be all that boring, I'm here aren't I?'

'True, this is definitely not boring.'

'So, what are we going to do this evening?' She asked before taking another bite of her slice. 'I enjoyed what we did last time.'

'Meaning you're not sure about upping the ante.'

She shrugged, 'Guess it depends on how much of a distraction you need.'

There was a pause while he finished chewing and swallowing.

'What do you want?' he asked.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

'I stay until 11 and we do the same stuff we did last time.'

'Agreed... but the couch is a bit small, gets uncomfortable real quick.' he said a quick glance in her direction before tipping the beer bottle to his mouth.

'So what...?'

'We move this show to the bedroom.'

She smirked. 'Are you going to behave?'

'Never, but I can stick to our agreement.'

'Okay, sounds good.' she said with a smile, relaxing back into the couch and enjoying the sensation of her stomach slowly growing full.

They ate in silence. House made light work of his pizza and beer, demolishing the lot by the time she'd finished her fourth slice.

'I'm gonna get changed.' he said standing.

'Into what? I didn't agree to any kinky role play.'

A smirk spread over his lips. 'Sweats. More comfortable.'

'Are...' her gaze flicked to his leg and back up to his eyes. 'Are you uncomfortable? We don't have to...'

'I'm fine, just don't want an imprint of my zipper on my dick again.' he said heading down the hall.

House changed his pants and headed into the bathroom to relive himself. As he dried his hands he heard the tell tale sound of the floorboard in his bedroom squeaking softly. Cameron stood at the foot of his bed, hand resting on the foot board as she stared at the new sheets he'd thrown on hastily when getting in from work. She didn't move a muscle as he shuffled forward to stand behind her, his chest pressed against her back. He pressed his nose into her hair and breathed her in. She turned and tilted her head slightly until his lips brushed the shell of her ear. He could feel her breathing hitch, her shoulders pressing harder against him.

'Turn around.' he murmured as the set his cane against the hamper at the bottom of the bed.

She followed his command, turning slowly, then rested her hands on his hips. Her delicate fingers worked up the material of his shirt until those fingertips pressed against his stomach, the muscles twitched beneath her feather light touch. This fingers worked their way slowly up his chest until his shirt slid up and off his body. Her hands smoothed over the skin across his torso, she lifted up onto her tip toes and brushed her lips against his neck.

'Sometimes you wear shirts without a t-shirt underneath. It's almost like you forget you're not wearing a shirt underneath with the number of buttons you leave undone. I mean seriously, you could compete with Cuddy when it comes to low neck lines.'

'Does this have a point?' Her lips and hands were doing wondrous things to him but the commentary was kind of a buzz kill.

She ran her finger tips around his neck and across his collarbone. 'It's really sexy. All I wanna do is taste you, taste your skin right here.'

'Getting distracted at work are we?'

'No more than Cuddy's cleavage distracts you.'

'Touche.' he murmured, tilting his head to the side letting her have her explorations. However, he was acutely aware that he hadn't had a taste of her yet this evening. He set his hands on her hips and swept his thumbs over his skin. 'You know there is a bed just there.'

She took a deep breath, the wave of air spreading across his skin and covering his body in goosebumps.

'Worried I'm going to take advantage of you?' he asked.

'I'm more concerned about not being able to stop.' she whispered.

'You don't know how to break rules.'

'You've been teaching me and I've been learning.'

'True, however, I don't know about you, but I don't have any condoms. You're not going to break _that_ rule are you?'

She rested her forehead against his chest, he could feel her lips contort into a smile against his skin.

'Lie down.' she murmured, clearly wanting to continue her expedition across his skin.

'Sure, one thing though...' he said cupping her cheek, tipping her head up and pressing his lips to hers.

The sensation was like lightening shooting up his spine, it fired along his nerves and made his arm tense around her, pulling her tight against his body. She moaned loudly, her hands moving over his bare back. Without any clothes to pull at, her nails scraped across his skin. He grinned and caught her lower lip between his teeth and bit down until the tone of her moan contained a hint of pain. He kissed that deliberately bruised lip softly before releasing her and moving onto the bed, lying in the centre with his head propped up on a couple of pillows.

She lifted her shirt up over her head and slid off her bra before crawling onto the bed and up his body.

His fingertips brushed over her knees, up her thighs to grip her waist to draw her hips down against his. The thin material of his pants made the sensation all the more sweet and delicious when compared with the past two occasions when he wore stiff jeans. Her moan would seem to suggest she approved also. Not to mention the way she sighed and arched her back, sinking further against him.

'C'mere.' he murmured, snaking a hand up her back and pulling her down to him needing to taste those lips again.

It was a command she was all too eager to follow.

The bed was certainly improvement on the couch. House could move with far more ease and soon rolled them so that Cameron was pinned beneath him. He must have spent at least half an hour slathering over her breasts before crawling up her body to press his lips and hips firmly to hers. The moan that began in her throat somehow managed to shudder through both of their bodies. Her arms and legs wrapped around him with all the strength of a boa constrictor. He grinned against her lips and murmured. 'I've got a couple of questions I'd like you to help me answer.'

'Seriously? What on Earth could you possibly be thinking about at a time like this?' She groaned staring up at him incredulously.

He lifted his upper body slightly to look at her face more clearly, it also had the added bonus of putting more pressure on her hips. 'I was thinking that I reckon I could make you come while you still have your pants on. So 1. Do you think it's possible? And 2. Do you think it'll break the rules?'

She seemed to shiver at the very thought.

'It's not impossible but certainly a challenge. As for breaking the rules, it seems rather like making a run for the pitcher's mound after reaching second.' she said with a giggle.

'So...' he said softly smoothing his hand from her knee to move slowly down her thigh. '… is that a yes or a no?'

'You're never happy with what you have, are you?'

'Why would I be, when there's so much more?' he murmured as his hand reached her hip and his thumb rubbed along the edge of her pants, pulling down the material just a few millimetres.

She moaned as her eyelids fluttered closed and her hips rose to his touch.

'We agreed that pants stay on... anything else goes.'

'Challenge accepted.' he said leaning down and kissing her deeply.

He moved his body to lay down beside her and slowed their kiss as his right hand danced across her skin. His delicate touch began along her jaw, down her neck and over her collar bone. The contact was feather light, the very tips of his fingers hardly touching her skin, so much so that he could barely be sure that there was any connection at all. However, small gasps and moans escaped her, indicating that his ministrations were definitely having the desired effect.

'Oh God,' she muttered as his lips moved along her jaw.

'Try again, Allison.' he growled against her ear as his touch slid lower across her breasts.

'Hmm, Greg.' she sighed softly.

'Better.' he murmured taking her earlobe between his lips as his fingertips continued to drift over her skin. Her whole body seemed to vibrate, her vocal chords too which issued a hum that filled the entire room and shook through his body. The sound did things to him, twisted his stomach and made his manhood throb but he had a task in hand that consumed him. They way she had squirmed beneath him before made him sure that it was possible, however he wanted to make sure it was good. So he eased off to let it build achingly slowly, to fill her so completely with desire and lust that she would shatter and he'd get to see what that beautiful face looked like in the throws of rapturous pleasure. He listened intently to gasps, moans and groans adjusting his attentions in response, until the pitch rose, the frequency increased and the gasps became sharper. Even so, she lay remarkably still, following his silent command, the only movement was the unconscious twitching as her body reacted to his ministrations.

'Greg.' she breathed between violent gasps for air. 'Greg, please.'

'Allison...' he said in a low sexy voice.

'Fuck.'

'… Are you gonna come?' he asked, his lips against her throat and a single finger tip slipping beneath her waist band, blazing across that virgin skin from one hip to the other.

'Almost definitely... just... I want more... I need... more.' She turned her head towards him, lust filled eyes gazing at him from beneath heavy lids. 'Please, Greg.'

'Ask me one more time.' he murmured.

'Please, Greg.' she whispered, her hand resting on his forearm, her thumb smoothing over his skin. She extended her neck slightly to brush her noise against his, her moist breath spilling across his face. 'Please.'

He pressed his lips to hers and pulled at her hip, drawing her onto her side and pulling her body flush against his. She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around him and throwing her leg over his hip pulling him closer. Gripping her ass and grinding his hips against hers made them both groan. Their kiss furious and raw. Ever so slowly he tilted and rolled their bodies until she lay beneath him, his body pressed to hers, the pressure of that contact was still teasing, still so very carefully controlled.

She thrust her hips up to him but he was ready for the move drawing back from her touch. Her arms tried to pull him down but he wouldn't budge; she'd asked for more but he never agreed to how much more.

He continued to kiss her just as deeply, but he didn't let his body sink back down against hers until she gave up trying to pull him to her. This was his challenge and things would progress at a pace of his choosing. She groaned in frustration, her mouth moving ardently against his as if hoping to break any restraint he still had.

She would never know how close she got. He was so close to losing it, close to tearing the last of their cloths off, fucking the rules and fucking her senseless. But just before that last tenuous string snapped, her hands came to rest above his hips, fingertips grazing his skin but not attempting to draw him down so, after a short moment to collect himself, he let his weight sink a little further against her body. She moaned and resisted the urge to roll her hips so he sunk further to reward her good behaviour. Lower and lower, until he pressed as much weight against her as he dared, then and only then did he begin rocking his hips in slow, deliberate movements.

She tore her lips away from him to gasp at the air. As much as he wanted to keep kissing her, he knew she'd need the oxygen if she was going to come so he turned his attention to her neck as he continued to move against her. Unintelligible moans filled the air growing in intensity. He delighted in the sounds, it was a melody he could have listened to for an age. He wondered briefly if this is what she would sound like if they were actually having sex or whether there was another level beyond this, if there was some other delicious sound he could encourage from her lips. But as her nails pressed deeper into his skin and her thighs shivered against his hips, he was drawn back to the task at hand.

As her chin lifted higher, he raised his upper body to watch. The motion had the effect of shifting more of his weight to his hips.

Suddenly, her knees clamped around him, her hands pressed into his lower back and her head was thrown back in pure ecstasy. Her body jolted against him, each surge resulting a short moan issued from her parted lips, too close together to allow her to catch her breath between them.

It was an utterly exquisite sight, on he was glad to have witnessed without the cloud of his own orgasm.

Her body convulsed in the last violent throws of her climax before she finally relaxed, weak and satiated.

House moved from her carefully and lay on his back at her side, the mattress dipped slightly drawing her exhausted form closer to him. Something like instinct made him wrap his arm around her and draw her close, feeling a need to protect her in this feeble state he'd put her in. She settled against him, unable to resist his gentle, encouraging touch, her head on his chest, an arm over his belly and a leg covering his. He drew a blanket over her body to ward away the inevitable chill that follows the drain of adrenaline from the body.

As her breathing settled into the slow tempo of a dreamless sleep, he became aware of the motions and rhythms of his own body. His heart hammered in his chest, making his whole body feel like it was pulsing. The rate at which his chest moved up and down was slowly decreasing to something more regular. His ears were ringing, the sudden stillness in the air almost painful. His belly ached and his rampantly hard cock throbbed. His fingers continued to drift lazily over her waist, the softness of her skin utterly irresistible.

If he had to name what he was feeling he would probably say it was something close to shock. It would explain why he didn't mind her curling against him just now, why he felt no desire to move either her or himself. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply filling his nose with her scent, but it was the vision of her burned into the back of his eyelids that drew his focus. That flash of pure ecstasy he created had to be one of the most delicious sights he'd ever witnessed and it shook him. Made his mind race so fast that he couldn't keep up. Did she always make that expression or was it a particularly strong orgasm? Would it look any different in the light of the morning or afternoon? If she kept her eyes open would he see the blue or sometimes grey of her irises or would it just be black?

He had no idea how long they laid there, curled together but the raging torrent of his consciousness ended abruptly as she gasped and shuddered awake at his side. Slowly, she her head and looking up at him with eyes still glazed with delight.

'That was...' she sighed and shook her head.

'Speechless?' he asked in a thick gravelly voice that made her shudder.

'No,' she said with a smirk as she carefully drew her body over his. When he hissed and winced at the slightest brush of her hips against his straining manhood she raised her body higher and glanced down, the thin material of his pants leaving little to the imagination when it came to his size and girth.

'It was amazing and unexpected.' she murmured, still looking at the bulge in his pants and the dampness there that could easily have been caused by them both.

'My erection or the orgasm?' He asked teasingly.

'The orgasm.' She replied with a giggle, glancing at him briefly before returning her gaze to his crotch, 'I'm just not sure if I can return the favour.'

'I didn't ask you to.'

'Well, I can't leave you like this.'

'I can handle things myself after you leave.'

'It doesn't seem fair. I want to help.'

'You can't. Not without breaking the rules.' he protested weakly, his eyes closed and nose buried in the curtain of her hair.

She raised her head to look down at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. He groaned slightly at the sight.

'But I want to see you come too.' Her words made him groan, hips bucking towards her and his cock colliding her pelvis, suddenly making his groan echo from her own mouth.

Cameron shuffled further up the bed towards him and then bent at the knees and hips so that her bottom rested slightly against his belly.

'I have an idea.' she murmured pressing her lips to his neck and working along his jawline.

'I'm all ears.'

'It's kind of bending the rules though.' she murmured almost at his ear.

'I'm still listening.'

She took her head between her hands and kissed the shell of his ear so softly it made him tremble.

Then she whispered, 'Reach behind me, slide the waistband of your pants down and grab your cock.'

'Fuck.' he growled.

It had to have been the shock or the fact that this was the most turned on he'd been in years that made him comply. His right hand slid over her thigh and squeezed her ass before doing just as she commanded, surprised at how she was able to contort and twist her body so that it was hardly an obstacle at all.

'Move your hand slowly.' she murmured as her lips moved down his neck to his collar bone. 'Tease yourself like you teased me.'

His forearm rested on her thigh as his wrist shifted and his muscles flexed, slowly working his hand up and down his shaft.

Her hips shifted subtly and he brought his left hand to her waist as if to guide her movements, almost as if he were fucking her body and not his own hand. Somewhere in his brain he realised that she was getting off on this too, but before he could dwell on it further the tip of his cock accidentally brushed the bare skin of her lower back, the additional unexpected sensation causing his hips to jerk and a groan shake from his lips.

She gasped in reply and shifted her body lower, closer to his straining erection.

'Do that again.' she commanded.

This time he moved his hand slowly and purposefully, sliding his fingers to the midway point of his shaft before directing the tip towards her skin. The touch was simultaneously molten hot and freezing cold, flesh burning but the lingering moisture there instantly cooling with the increased surface area as he shifted the tip gently from side to side.

He was suddenly confronted by the inevitability that when he did come, it would be over her back, white spurts spilling from his cock across that delicious expanse of alabaster skin. His fingers squeezed involuntarily pressing into her waist and gripping his cock sending a pulse of precome from the tip lubricating his touch and making her moan as it dripped slowly downwards towards her panties.

'I think that's enough teasing,' she murmured as her lips moved up to brush against his.

'Yeah.' he breathed in agreement as stroked himself with more purpose.

She kissed him hard, scraped her nails across his skin, squeezed his nipples and arched her back to ensure more of that illicit contact.

It did not take long at on for his climax to build, his fingers dug into her hips pushing her down on him and she lifted her upper body away from him to watch.

His vision was filled with her; tousled hair draped forward over her shoulder, red kiss swollen lips softly parted and beautiful pert breasts shivering with each gasping breath.

A roar rumbled in his throat and burst forth as his hips bucked up against hers and he thrust into his fist. His cock throbbed in his hand with each spurt of come that exploded from him, milliseconds after each one she would shiver and gasp as his seamen splashed against her skin.

As his orgasm shuddered to an end her body lowered against his once more, mouths meeting in long languid kisses.

House tucked his shrinking cock back in his pants before threading both his hands through her hair to kiss her more thoroughly.

'Amazing and unexpected.' he murmured as she pulled away breathless and shaking, her forehead resting against his.

'Hmm.' she hummed affirmatively, the sound seeming to make her whole body vibrate.

'Are you gonna come again?' he asked with a grin.

'It wouldn't take much,' she replied with an equally wide smile. At this he tilted his head and kissed her cheek, working his way down along her jaw. 'But I don't think we have the time, it's already nearly midnight.'

'So much for sticking to the rules.' he chuckled against her throat, his stubble scratching the sensitive skin there.

'You're a bad influence.'

'You knew this when we started.'

'Very true.' she sighed reluctantly lifting her body out of reach of that very talented mouth. 'I really need to go home and get cleaned up. My pants are drenched and God knows what mess you made on my back.'

'A sperm Jackson Pollock is my guess, I haven't come that hard in years.' he teased.

She rolled her eyes as she dismounted, careful not to let her hair fall over her shoulder and down her back.

'Hang on and I'll go get a wash cloth.' he said hauling himself up and off the bed.

As soon as he tried to put weight on his legs he buckled forward and into the dresser barely able to stay up right.

'Greg!' she exclaimed, on her feet and at his side in a moment. 'Are you okay? Are...'

'I'm fine.' he replied quickly but with eyes glinting with mirth. 'It's not pain.' he reassured her.

'Then why... oh!'

At the realisation that his orgasm made him too weak to stand properly she blushed furiously and passed him his cane, not daring to look him in the eye.

'Come on.' he ordered, lurching forward experimentally and disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

She followed and watched has he found a wash cloth and filled the sink with cold water. He looked at her expectantly which only made her blush more as she came to stand beside the sink with her back to him.

'It's cold.' he warned before reaching out a sweeping the cloth over her skin but despite the warning she still gasped and shivered. Slowly and methodically he worked to remove all traces of him from her skin, though it was obvious a little had escaped his cleaning regime finding refuge beneath the waistband of her pants but there wasn't much he could do about it.

'Done,' he murmured dropping the cloth in the sink. It was only then that he glanced at the mirror, only then that he saw that she'd been watching him with a raw intensity the sight of which sent an instant shock to his groin.

There was something about their gazes meeting in the mirror, the illusion of distance, the slightest distortion of reality from imperfections in the glass and silver nitrate that made it easier to look back into those eyes. The mirror seemed to distort time as well as space, he knew that they could only have caught each others gaze for a few seconds but in that shifted reality it felt like minutes drifted lazily by before she finally shivered and blinked breaking the spell.

House quickly grabbed a towel passing it over her skin even more slowly than before, purposefully avoiding the mirror in case he became enchanted again.

'Thank you.' she murmured softly.

'You're welcome.' came his equally gentle reply.

As he turned to rehang the towel he felt her heat disappear from his side. By the time he returned to the bedroom she'd already pulled on her shirt and somehow squeezed her bra into one of her pants pockets.

'It was fun breaking the rules with you.' he said with a grin.

'Bending, we bent the rules, not broke them.' she replied seriously.

House rolled his eyes. 'Still a goodie two shoes.'

She smiled and stepped towards. 'Still a bad influence.'

Leaning closer she pressed her lips softly to his, her palm resting against his chest.

'Good night, Greg.' she murmured.

He surprised himself and her by dipping his head and sneaking another gentle kiss before replying softly, 'Good night, Allison.'

And with that she strode confidently from the room. He listened closely as she pulled on her shoes, cleared the living room of the debris left over from their dinner and made her way to the front door while he donned fresh sweats and a shirt. His heart seemed to stop hearing her pause. Ten seconds passed before finally the handle twisted and clicked open and the door closed softly behind her.

The stillness of the apartment was suddenly claustrophobic as he moved through it shutting of lights and securing the front door.

He voided his bladder, took a Vicodin and then settled into bed, exhausted, slumber quickly creeping over him. The last flashes of consciousness lingered on her pause at the door and the sensation that filled his body at the sound of the door opening which felt a lot like disappointment but all those thoughts were quickly swept away by a deep satisfied sleep before he could contemplate them further.


End file.
